


Your eyes are seeing straight right through my core

by loeuvre



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining, but hey im trying, dohyon is baby and is seungyoun's lil bro, everyone are same age, except for the babies ofc, honestly idk how to tag, mutual? idk, my mind literally just vomits this so still no exact plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeuvre/pseuds/loeuvre
Summary: wooseok never had a problem about how people look at himㅡ whether it's a look full of judgements or just a pure curiosity of his existence. he's okay of whatever people thinks of him, whatever rumors they have on him, whatever kind of gaze they give him. he's all fine in everything, until one time he isn't anymore.reason: cho seungyoun





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> english is not my first language so please excuse my grammatical errors if there is any. i hope you enjoy it <33
> 
> title is from written in the stars by wendy and john legend

wooseok stares again at the kid outsideㅡ too lost at whatever jinhyuk was telling himㅡ feelings growing more and more on his stomach as he does.

the said kid was crouched on the cold floor of the mall, hugging his knees, face buried on it while people just passed by him. wooseok can't tell if he's crying (he definitely is) thanks to his hell up blurry vision.

"wooseok are you listening?"

wooseokshifted his attention back to jinhyuk who has his arms tightly crossed in his chest while frowning his brows a bit too visible for blind wooseok. "you always look outside, am i not enough view?"

wooseok chuckles. "nope. you're ugly" he said before reaching out his grapefruit ade that he left sitting untouched at the table for almost half an hour already.

the look on jinhyuk face turns pouty and wooseok just snorts at him, not him minding him at all. unknowingly, wooseok's gaze shifts again outside, back to where the kid is. he was still in that position when wooseok gives him another amount of attention.

"again" jinhyuk followed the gaze of his friend, there's so many people walking in the kid's direction so wooseok doubts his friend will spot the kid tinily crouched at the corner of the mall. "what are you looking at?"

wooseok sighs, he can't continue to ignore the growing concern in his stomach anymore.

"there's a kid" he starts and sip at his drink again.

he was about to continue his sentence when jinhyuk just blurts out the most dumb reaction ever.

"kim wooseok do you have your own child already?!" eyes wide while one of his hands was placed in his lips, hiding his gaping mouth. few people shift their attention to the two, suddenly intrigued of what is what. right they're on a cafe.

"jinhyuk what the fuck?"

"you said there's a kid!" he defends, hands on his chest to calm himself.

wooseok puts his face on both of his palms and rub it there a bit violently, a habit he always do when he's stressed.

he quickly looks outside again when he remember the kid, thankfully he's still there. that's the longest time he got his eyes off the kid. "i mean the crying kid there! not on my life" wooseok finally said, not leaving the tiny figure at the corner of his eyes.

"crying? where? since when? why didn't you tell me?" jinhyuk questions, a bit too many for wooseok to answer at once. wooseok rolls his eyes at the fact his friend still don't see the kid.

_am i really the one with bad eyesight here?_ he questions himself.

"there, beside the elevator. as long as i know he's been there for 10 minutes already" wooseok said.

jinhyuk exaggeratedly widen his eyes. "10 minutes and no one came to pick him up yet? or even strangers try to talk to him or something?" jinhyuk asked.

"i saw some check up on him but they immediately go, some even gave him money" for someone who have badly bad eyesight, it's impressive wooseok got to notice tiny things happened.

"it's been a minute or two since he crouched to floor and settle to that position" he added.

when looks at the direction again, the kid has his face up from his knees, looking around as if finding somethingㅡ someone, and when he didn't see anything he dive his face back in his curled knees.

"and why didn't you tell me?" as wooseok expected, jinhyuk's now shutting his laptop and putting his things inside his bag. wooseok doesn't bother moving as he has nothing to pack, unlike jinhyuk who's doing his assignments from different subjects at once.

"if i do you'll definitely just rush to him and scare the kid with your slender man-like figure." it seems like jinhyuk didn't hear what he said as the man quickly stood up and rushed out of the cafe, leaving his friend alone.

wooseok sighed before following his friend. with jinhyuk's long legs, it's really hard for wooseok to keep up with him. jinhyuk never put his long legs on waste, he never slows his walking pace for small-legged wooseokㅡ there are times they even fought because of that.

thankfully the man stops midwalking, giving wooseok a chance to keep up.

"what?" wooseok asked after he's finally beside the man and saw his pouty face again.

there's only a few walks before they got to where the kid is. probably just four or five steps for jinhyuk (while maybe about seven to eight for wooseok).

jinhyuk sighed and looked at wooseok. "go to him" he said still pouting.

wooseok's brows furrowed, confused as to why jinhyuk seems so excited to hug the kid just split seconds ago to be this pouty, helpless man right now.

"you said i look like slender man with my long legs like this. i might scare him" jinhyuk says defeatedly looking at his legs. right, he's wearing a fitted pants today, a bit high in waist, and an oversized shirt tucked into the waistband of his pants. with those simple clothes, it's enough to flex his long legs more than better.

"also you're a cute size and you look less scary" jinhyuk says that earn a shoulder punch and 'shut up' from wooseok.

wooseok sighed again before walking to where the kid is. it's too late for him to realize he's not good with kids, brought by being the only child he never got a chance to interact with them.

"um.. hey" he awkwardly say, sitting down to have the same level with the kid in front of him.

the kid is quick to shoot up his head, his little downward mouth is open as he sobs softly, nose is red and eyes are visibly puffy for crying too much. 

there's a terrified expression in kid's face when their eyes met. wooseok can't blame him, most kids get scared of him because of his cold looking visual.

he tried to smileㅡ probably the most awkward smile he ever wearㅡ to calm the kid. "are you lost?" that's a dumb question, of course he is. wooseok already knew since almost 15 minutes ago that the kid lost his guardian in this hugeass mall.

he expect the kid to tensed more as wooseok didn't even try to soften his voice but instead it was wooseok who got tensed when the kid suddenly clings at his neck. "please find my brother" he said in a tiny voice while nuzzling his nose to wooseok's sweater. 

wooseok usually knows what to do at sudden situations like this, but today he just blankly stay still, the kid still sobbing softly in his sweater. few more seconds passed, wooseok then decided to lift the kid and carry him in his arms. he's pretty heavy but wooseok doesn't mind the weight.

there's always this nonexistent line most kidsㅡ or even people in wooseok's ageㅡ never dared to cross before but this kid just crossed it without hesitation, even clings on wooseok.

jinhyuk comes near when he see the sight and dohyon obviously gets scared at his sudden appearance, making his sob grows a little more again.

it didn't take long for the kid to calm down and stop crying with the simple help of chocolate cookies and jinhyuk's money.

wooseok learned his name is dohyon, 5 year old and apparently got lost when his brother left him inside the cinema to buy buttered popcorn for him.

he also learned that dohyon was a talkative child despite the almost horror look he had earlier when people try to approach him and is also a very clingy kid.

"can you lift me up? my feet sore for too much walking already" dohyon said in his natural cute voice as his short arms is hugging around his left leg. wooseok can't help but to smile at the cute act before doing what the kid wants.

wooseok isn't fond of children, he never thought he would like the idea of having an alone time with oneㅡ as jinhyuk left for his next class 5 minutes ago, leaving the two aloneㅡ until he met the 5 year old dohyon.

"are you hungry?" wooseok asked when he feels dohyon's stomach grumble against his chest.

the kid was quick to respond with a little shake of his head and hand gripping more tightly at wooseok's sweater. "i am. but i don't have any money with me and my brother taught me that it isn't okay to make a stranger pay for my food. so if you're thinking about buying me food, you don't need to. i'm okay."

for someone who is just 5 years old, dohyon's maturity is undeniably on another level than most kids in his age areㅡ or maybe even those who is way older than him. even wooseok's friends won't think like this.

"but i'm not a stranger. we're friends already right?" wooseok insist, still walking to the cinema to find dohyon's brother there. he felt the kid nods while face still buried in his shoulder.

"since we're friends already, it's okay to buy a food to eat then" wooseok said, also hungry himself, convincing the kid to buy let wooseok him something to eat as his stomach continues to grumble.

there's a minute of silence from dohyon, wooseok almost thought he fall asleep until he answers. "okay. just hotdog, nothing expensive. i doubt my brother can pay you if ever. not today that he got punished by mom and cut his allowance"

for the second time today, wooseok thought he's talking to someone older than him. dohyon is just 5 years old but he's already mature enough to consider things without getting it explained to him.

both of them sat at the bench near the cinema entrance after wooseok got hotdogs for both of them. dohyon even whine when he saw wooseok also buy a drink for him. "the hotdog is from me, while the drink is from the money you gave me earlier" wooseok says still trying to give dohyon the strawberry shake he bought using the money the kid gives him, which he gained from people who approach him earlier.

it takes three times of insisting before the kid just gave up and accept the drink while muttering "my brother is broke. i'm sorry if he won't be able to pay you" wooseok have no choice but to giggle at how cute he is.

later on he stops mentioning how broke his brother is and just tell a story about his kindergarten to wooseok. his friends, his kind teacher, his star stamps everyday. until the story smoothly flows to his brother.

he tell wooseok about how his brother used to pick him up at school before, how that stops when his brother starts soccer, and how he's always staying at their neighbor until his brother gets home by 8pm. though his voice is cheerful when he talks, there's a slight pout in his mouth when he said he missed having a whole day to play with his brother. how his brother taught him not to talk or even go with strangers. most of his stories are about his brother.

"then why did you come to me then? i'm also considered as a stranger to you earlier" wooseok asked.

"i saw you in my brother's school once when we watch him play. you we're singing at the stage before the game" dohyon answered while still munching on his food.

oh, so his brother is on the same school with wooseok then?

"and you know what? i also saw you on my brother's room! you have your picture there!" wooseok knitted his brows in confusion, dohyon seems not to notice it as the kid still continues to tell him stories.

the kid told him earlier his full name, nam dohyon, and wooseok tries to remember if he has friends with nam as a family nameㅡ not that he has many friends anywayㅡ there's only jinhyuk and byungchan, and he's sure none of them is from a nam.

"can i ask what is your brother's name?" wooseok stop dohyon in midst of his stories about his favorite cartoon show. dohyon pouts for a second, sad for the sudden cut of telling him how the cars just amazingly fly in space.

the kid was about to answer him when there's a sudden high-pitched voice heard.

"dohyon!"

dohyon squeals before quickly jumping off the chair, shouting a happy "hyung!" while running to where the voice is.

wooseok shifts his gaze to follow dohyon. but instead of dohyon, he met the _fox-like_ eyes of his brother, shockingly looking back at him. and of course, they know each other.

_cho seungyoun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twitter! ([twt](https://twitter.com/blueyouns?s=09)  
) also you can ask on my cc ([cc](https://curiouscat.me/eoddokki)) just drop a question or message anytime. thank you for reading <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaa i'm sorry for such a long wait. after two months, here's an update! i write this while im on my work so it might be not that good (changes might happen) but hope you like it <3

"hyung!"

seungyoun almost cried at the sight of his brother running to him. all the worries and anxiousness got washed away when dohyon ran to earn his hug and settle his small face at the crook of seungyoun's neck, his cute little habit that seungyoun really likes.

"i'm sorry. i'm sorry" he repeated many times, heart beating so fast, emotions all mixed up. seungyoun almost teared up— or maybe he really cried, though he quickly wiped it with the back of his palm, afraid it would worry his little brother who is clinging tightly to him.

"i knew you would come here!," the kid says in much positive way seungyoun never imagined. he knows dohyon is a cry baby and he expected him to tear up but right now, the kid is happy. he didn't expect an all-smiley dohyon in his arms as if he had just had his first ever adventure of his life. "i met a good friend! he's your schoolmate!" dohyon said, answering his unspoken questions in his head.

his brows almost quirk out of habitㅡ stopping them quickly as he knows dohyon hates to see them taint the prettiness of his hyung's face, confused of who it is, he moves his sight directly at the table where he saw dohyon earlier. just in time for the said 'schoolmate' to take a look at them also, just in time for their eyes to meet.

_ kim wooseok._

the shockness in wooseok's face is as equal as seungyoun, only it was wooseok who recovered first and quickly looked away.

"come! you might know each other!" dohyon said while pulling seungyoun with all the power his tiny body holds. seungyoun just let himself get pulled, still shocked to see it was wooseok who got his little brother.

"hyung! here's my brother! do you know him?" dohyon excitedly exclaim as soon as they arrived in front of wooseok. seungyoun snapped when wooseok looked at him with his usual emotionless face before returning his eyes back to the kid with a smile. he smiled, seungyoun felt his heart skip a bit.

"yes, of course" wooseok says softly while smiling at dohyon. seungyoun watches how genuine his smile is to his little brother, how he runs his pretty fingers on dohyon's hair before pinching his fatty cheeks. seungyoun also watches how fast it fades when wooseok looks up to meet his eyes. "soccer captain cho seungyoun" it was sharp, seungyoun felt a pinch in his heart.

"are you two friends?" dohyon excitedly asked while looking at them with his sparkly eyes. "that would be great!"

seungyoun takes the risk. he locked his eyes to wooseok, despite how cold it is, letting him answer whatever he wanted to the kid, letting him tell the truth. because he also wants an answer, just as much.

_ are they friends?_

definitely not. wooseok hates him so much and seungyoun doesn't even know why. he was loved by many, everyone wants to be his friend, wished to talk with him or be greeted by cho seungyoun at least once in their life. except one person, of course it is kim wooseok, the only exception. 

seungyoun knows that there's no way everybody will like him. the only thing that bothers him was why it has to be wooseok? out of all people, why it have to be wooseok who dislikes him?

"yes we are"

"what—" seungyoun blurted out. wooseok look at him with his icy doe eyes. "i mean, yes dohyonie. we're friends''

"wow, i found your friend in this huge mall! isn't it awesome hyung?" the kid said, expecting a compliment from his brother. seungyoun smiles warmly and gives it freely. he knows dohyon loves getting compliments on everything he does.

"anyway, how much did you spend on dohyon? i still have some cash in here," seungyoun asked and got his wallet that probably only had delivery vouchers and some coins on it. dohyon has said it, seungyoun is broke. "i guess" he added, trying his hardest to find at least one cash in every pocket.

"don't worry it's on me, you don't have to pay," wooseok said. seungyoun wants to complain but he doesn't have money, if ever wooseok changes his mind, so he just shut up.

"by the way, i gotta go now," wooseok said, looking at dohyon instead of seungyoun. again he smiled at the kid and pinch his cheeks before looking at seungyoun with again, his cold face. again, seungyoun's heart twitch.

"yeah, sure" 

seungyoun thought he'll just leave just like that but wooseok sat in front of dohyon, making them on the same eye level— they're both small. "i'll be going now" dohyon quickly wrap his tiny arms around wooseok's neck and whined, wooseok giggles at the cute act. seungyoun wished he was dohyon.

"can you stay for a little bit more? you'll be lonely now, jinhyuk hyung isn't with you anymore. let's play together." dohyon pleads with his sparkling eyes._ oh he's with jinhyuk?, _seungyoun thought.

"i love to," wooseok said and seungyoun brightens at the idea of being with wooseok for a longer bit. "but i still have classes." wooseok explained.

"oh, i'm going back to uni too. i can give you a lift," seungyoun suggested, smile unconsciously forming on his face.

"you're not going home with me? i thought you don't have soccer today," dohyon whines and arched his neck to look fully on his tall brother.

"i'm sorry dohyonie. my coach called me earlier and told me to come." seungyoun sat to have the same level with dohyon too, preventing him from cracking his neck for arching it too much. the kid just answered a sad 'okay' with a tiny pout formed in his lips.

wooseok, who is still sitting tinily beside dohyon, quickly stood up after seungyoun looked at him. "you've spent much on dohyon, a lift is the least i can do for you" seungyoun continues.

"thanks but i'll just take a bus," wooseok insists.

"come on, just a 'thank you' for taking care of my brother" seungyoun insists harder.

"no need for return, you're welcome already." wooseok said sharply, slightly losing his hold on himself.

"let me pay you back then," seungyoun said, despite knowing he's penniless right now. "but not today, maybe at uni when i see you" he risked bolder, he knows wooseok will probably hate that.

"ugh, fine. a lift, just until the bus stop" wooseok gave up.

"okay!" seungyoun cheers and carries dohyon in his arms happily. little dohyon also cheers in delight.

"just stop there, i'll be fine," wooseok said, looking at the bus stop a few distance away from them. "um, drop me at the bus stop" wooseok repeats when the car doesn't slow down even a little bit. 

"wait, wait— seungyoun," wooseok said and looked angrily at him after they passed by the said bus stop. seungyoun obviously flinched and wore his ear plug quickly as an excuse. "i said just until the bus stop" wooseok is pissed.

"yes, coach" seungyoun suddenly blurted out after pressing the speed dial on his wireless device. this is the first time he will use this, he doesn't even know who's number from his contacts was registered in the dials nor if there is any. he hopes hangyul puts whoever number here when he played with this the other day.

"what you need?" it was hangyul. seungyoun doesn't know if he's thankful or the other way around.

"i'm on my way now coach" seungyoun speaks again, eyes can't hide their wariness of wooseok beside him.

"what the fuck are you saying?" hangyul asked from the other line, seungyoun also heard little hyeongjun saying 'hi uncle' at the other line, he almost blew up his cover just to say it back to the kid.

"is he badly injured, sir?" seungyoun continues and glances secretly at wooseok who quickly caught it, apparently wooseok is looking at him the whole time he's having some fake act.

"are you drunk, youn?" hangyul asked, confused. _ just play along! _seungyoun frustratedly thought.

"what?! he dislocated his ankle!" seungyoun shouted and that was obviously fake.

wooseok had enough. "oh please quit playing"

"who's that?" hangyul asked, now more confused. "he sounds familiar"

"i know you can hear me," wooseok added when seungyoun ignored him.

"okay, sir. i'll be there in a minute" seungyoun said, ending his skit after they successfully entered their uni.

"he sounds like wooseok," hangyul said, still confused. of course, hangyul will know it's wooseok, they're in the same class last year after all. "wait seungyoun, is that kim wooseok?"

"yes," he answered. "goodbye sir" and quickly end the call before hangyul even says a word.

"are you saying something wooseok?" seungyoun asked innocently after the call.

wooseok just sighed his frustration out and rolled his eyes at seungyoun. he's mad. "just drop me off here," he said calmly while dialing on his phone._ is he calling the police on me?_

"isn't your class on building 48? i'll just drop you off there, it's far—"

"cho seungyoun, please"

"oh, okay" seungyoun knows he crossed the line.

"thanks for the ride," he said and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"wooseok i'm so—" before seungyoun even finished his sentence, wooseok quickly jumped off the car. leaving guilty seungyoun, and sleeping dohyon at the backseat, without a goodbye.

holding the fact that wooseok himself told dohyon that they are friends, seungyoun terribly crossed the line. seungyoun got so comfortable and almost thought they're really on good terms. he completely forgot wooseok only said that for dohyon, not for himself. it was just a lie, afterall.

"did you two fight?" asked dohyon who just woke up. seungyoun looked at him with sad eyes and just smiled apologetically. "you should say sorry to wooseok hyung, he seems so upset"

seungyoun nods. "i will"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twitter! [twt](https://twitter.com/blueyouns?s=09)  
also you can ask on my cc [cc](https://curiouscat.me/eoddokki) just drop a question or message anytime. thank you for reading <3


End file.
